Shiba the Unknown
Shiba the Unknown (芝不明) is a living legend that is able to shapeshift and change her voice. She was brought to life by Naraku but betrays him and helps everyone else try to stop him - in result getting killed. History Shiba is a living legend brought to life by Naraku. Though most people thought she was a he, an it, it is revealed that she's actually a female. Naraku used one of his shikon jewel shards to bring Shiba to life. Shiba made an alliance with Dimentio, Scarla and Naraku to try and take Icarus Michael Hullihan into the darkness by using Luna Hayes to threaten and blackmail him. Shortly after Dimentio breaks the alliance and sends Shiba into another realm. Naraku refused to help her when she pleaded. Outraged by this, Shiba finally gets herself out and Naraku becomes her main enemy. At first she planned to do this herself, but got critically injured by Naraku. Just when Naraku was going to finish her off, Icarus stepped in and stopped him. Naraku was about to lash at him before Shiba got in the way and took the hit, nearing death. She stated "A life for a life, my debt is repaid." Naraku eventually leaves and Shiba is confused on why she won't regenerate and how he was able to actually hurt her and make her bleed. Soon after Shiba heals and becomes their ally, for they have the same enemy. Shiba buys them time whenever Naraku is ready to attack, but gets injured in the process. During this she forms a friendship with Luna and Icarus, slowly turning good. Shiba continues to pester them to give her the shikon jewel shards, however. They refuse because they can not trust her and they think she wants to use them for her own benefits. In reality, she only wanted the shikon jewel shards because Naraku was after them and she wanted to lure him away from them and over to her. Off scene Naraku eventually kills her. He appears before Luna and tosses her corpse in front of Luna, stating how he knew what they were planning and they've run out of time. He leaves. Shiba is dead, upsetting Luna. Personality When Shiba was evil, she was manipulative, dark and loved to torment people; especially little brats. She enjoyed the looks on their faces and the misery she caused them. However, after Icarus protected her, she slowly began to change her dark ways. Shiba overall can be a kind person who is willing to do anything to protect those that she likes; even if it means dying. Though she may talk sharply and be a bit rude, deep down she actually does care. She's not use to people. Appearance Shiba has ash blonde hair (or can be considered light brown) and red eyes. She wears a red and blue suit with gloves and a white bow. She also wears a short black skirt and red and black boots. In her hair she has a black hair ribbon. She mocks the appearance of Asa Suzuki, who does not appear in the roleplay. Relationships Naraku Naraku was her master before he betrayed her, deeming her as useless. Now Shiba only wishes for him to die and is willing to do anything to kill him. She doesn't back down and buys everyone time as she distracts him. Eventually, Naraku ends up killing her. Icarus At first Shiba liked toying with Icarus. It was fun tormenting him and making him miserable. However, even after everything she has done to him he still protected her. This changed her views and she wished to help him to the best of her abilities. They formed a friendship and slowly they began to trust one another. Luna Shiba saw Luna as nothing as a brat. However, after becoming an ally, Shiba started to think differently. Luna was one of the only kids that was able to make her smile, and even though Shiba appeared cold and as if she didn't care, she was willing to protect Luna from anything. She raised her voice at Luna a few times, but that was only to protect her. Scarla Scarla was a fool to Shiba. Shiba only used Scarla for her own benefits and to get a poker buddy. Dimentio At first they were both partners; until Dimentio had locked her away in another realm. After that Shiba became angry at him and wished to kill him as well, but knew that she had to take care of Naraku first. In a way, they're ex-comrades. Mary Mary North, like Luna, is able to make Shiba smile. Formerly Shiba wanted to use Mary like she used Luna, but slowly she began to change her mind. She appears cold, but actually cares for Mary as well.